The Mirror World
by Snowells1234
Summary: Tyrion wakes up in a cell with a unconscious Sansa how did they get there and what how does his wife play into all this.
1. chapter 1

His head was pounding, the last thing Tyrion remembered was sitting at his desk going over wedding expenses and then getting hit in the temple with something metal.

Shaking his head the first thing he observed was he was in a dungeon. It looked like the dungeons below the red keep but why would he be there had Joffery or his father finally decided he was no more of use to them. Looking around the large cell he could just make out a markings on the wall one looked liked a direwolf sigil and the other a snake. He turned his head to the wall in front of him and froze; in the deem touch light he saw a body laying on the other side of the large cell. His heart skipped a beat, the body had auburn hair. His wife Sansa was laying flat on her stomach motionless. He tried to run over to her but was cut short by chains on his wrists.

He tried to wiggle his hands free from the chain but it was no use they were securely locked on his wrists. Tyrion didn't understand had his father found out they hadn't consummated the marriage, if so he now feared what had happened to Tysha would happen to Sansa. No my father wouldn't do this Sansa is high-born. It has to be Joffery. Which did nothing to subside his fears. He knew Joffery had some weird fascination with his wife but would he really go this far. He wasn't sure. Maybe.

Focusing on his unconscious bride before him he could see the she was bleeding from a head wound. His blood boiled. In his anger he vowed to whichever gods that were listening that whoever did this would pay. He couldn't tell if she was breathing or not. Which made him even more scared for her wellbeing. "Sansa." He whispered her name hoping to not draw unwanted attention to any guards who may be outside their cell. She remained still.

He could feel panic start to rise up in him as he again tried to free himself but it was no use the chains wouldn't budge. Cursing Tyrion turned around and punched to wall behind him. He felt so useless, if only he was like Jamie this probably wouldn't have happened. His hand stung and became red from the punch.

A noise caught his attention Tyrion looked over at Sansa and saw that she was starting to wake up. Standing he went as far the chains would allow. "Sansa?" He tried again to get her attention to look at her face. She lifted her head but he couldn't see anything because her hair got in the way. Sansa's hand came up and brushed her hair away. He could see where she had a mark on her face from laying on the stone floor. Blue eyes meet green. She looked scared; more scared than he's ever seen her show. "Sansa. It's going to be okay." Tyrion didn't know if he was trying to calm her or himself.

Her eyes landed on him she looked confused. She ran over to him but was cut short by a chain around her ankle. Her body slammed on the ground. "Sansa are you alright?" He could feel a pit in his stomach with each word. Straining against the chains trying to get to her he could see her pulling herself up. Her lip was busted from the impact. "How did you get here?" She whispered sounding scared. She had retreated back to the wall leaning with her knees to her chin.

"I'm not sure. I was in my solar and then was hit from behind." He explained. Sansa still looked at him confused. He wished he could read her mind to see what was going on in her head right now.

He sat down the chains making it difficult. "Sansa, I promise you I won't let them hurt you." He said it with assurances. But she didn't look any less scared. In fact she looked even more scared as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"No, you have to promise me you won't say anything to make these people angry?" Confused now he asked, "Do you know who did this?" Looking away from him she nodded.

"He's worse than Joffery and the Mad King." His blood ran cold at that statement. How could anyone be worse than the Mad King? Tyrion looked around the cell once more and his eyes fell again on that snake craving on the wall he knew he had seen it before. Then it clicked. That mark had been found on Ser Maryn Trant after he was found dead and then again during the mob when Sandor said that when he found Sansa the four men who followed her were dead as well, but no one could find out who did it. He had people on that for weeks with no luck.

"He's the Mad King in this world. I don't understand how you got here though." She looked at him like he was a puzzle; he wasn't sure what she was saying. Before he could question her the door opened. Sansa moved as far from the door as the chain would allow. He stood preparing for who it was but Tyrion couldn't believe what he was seeing as Robb Stark strolled in with a baby dragon on his shoulder followed by a dwarf with his face covered. "Who are you?" He demanded. Robb glared at him and sneered "Quiet Lannister." The dwarf walked into the cell stopping dead center of it. He motioned for Robb to come in to the room. The boy did as he was bid dropping a iron bucket beside the dwarf. Inside the bucket was coal and logs. Handing off the dragon the imp finally spoke the voice sounding all too familiar "Dracarys." The dragon poured flames from his mouth igniting the contents inside. The dwarf handed off the dragon and motioned with his hand to Robb. The young wolf bowed his head and left them alone.

Sansa started to cry and shake. And again for the second time that night he felt useless. He looked at the man standing in front of them. He was the same height as him. He clapped his hands together and removed the scarf from around his face. It wasn't his burned face that gave Tyrion pause but he felt like he seemed to be looking in a mirror minus the burns. "Shall we get started?" The his burned twin asked.

 _This is my first gmGame of thrones fanfiction tell me what you think please._


	2. Chapter 2

_I hope you all enjoy chapter two this is actually fun to write. If you have any questions just leave them and I'll try answer them._

Tyrion couldn't believe what he was seeing it was like a twin he never knew existed. Watching as the dwarf in front of him walked to the door and pulled an iron rod out of the bag he didn't see earlier. Looking closer he could see that the rod at the end had the same snake symbol on it that the cell wall did.

"Who are you?" Was the only thing he could think of to say. The dwarf just laughed and put the end of the rod in the fire. He watched it burn for a minute. Then turned his gaze on him. "I'm you. Just a more powerful and smarter you." He turned his gaze to Sansa who was desperately trying to free herself. Walking over the dwarf reached out and grabbed a lock of her hair and sniffed it. Tyrion jerked with all his might against the chains glaring at him. Sansa pushed him away. He looked back a Tyrion angrily. The imp grabbed her by the throat yanking her forward, then pushed her hard back up against the wall, her head making a thud sound knocking her out.

"Leave her alone." He shouted at him. He felt anger pulsing through him. "What is it you want?" His voice vibrated off the walls. His mirrored self said nothing just glared at him. He walked over to the door knocking on it. The door opened revealing another familiar face of Joffery he was dressed in black armour. "Take the Lady Sansa to her room. Have a measter look at her wounds." Joffery bowed his head replying, "Of course, your grace." Tyrion never felt more confused as he watched this Joffery unlock the chain from his wife's ankle and then gentle pick her up bridal style.

Once Joffery left his attention was brought back to his twin who was back at the center of the room watching the fire burn. "Why are you so selfish?" Tyrion didn't know how to answer such a ridiculous question. How was he selfish? "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." He received a glare from his twin. "Don't play stupid with me, I know about that whore you have parading around court." He sneered. "Now what was her name?" Musing he brought his hand to his chin. "Shelia? No, that's not it. Shannon? No, I've got it Shae."

His whole body stiffened and his heart dropped. How did he know about Shae? "You honestly thought you could keep that a secret?" Laughing his twin walked right in front of so they we're eye level. "I know everything that goes on in your world especially when it comes to Sansa, and how dare you have that whore as her handmaiden." He growled. He was so close Tyrion got a good look at his burned face. A huge portion of skin was melted on his check and some of his hair had been burned off leaving scars. My god he's even uglier than I am.

Walking back to the center of the room He pulled the iron rod from the fire, the end was bright orange from the heat. "Don't worry this isn't for you." He said as he placed it back in the fire. "No, I want only one thing from you, and I have a feeling you'll do it." He sounded confident as he sat down in front of the fire. "Sansa is to be left alone. You will not bed her." He stated poking the fire with the rod; the flames growing as he did. "If it was up to me I would have allowed her to marry Loras Tyrell; he wouldn't have bed her but then I wouldn't have let her leave Kings Landing. So that means I'm stuck with you. I don't care if you bed whores that's you but if you get caught your father might have another Lannister bed her and I won't accept that." Tyrion could tell he was angry about the prospect of any Lannister bedding Sansa.

He continued to watch him as he stood walking to the door and knocking. The door opened and if he thought seeing Robb Stark was a shock he really wasn't ready for who came through the door next; Ned Stark walked in bowed his head and spoke, "Your Grace." His head was starting to hurt; how was that he always got the short end of everything. How did he get caught up in all this? His thoughts ended when his twin grabbed a rolled scroll.

Coming forward he stopped in front of Tyrion unraveling the paper and held it up for him to read. "To seal the alliance of Stark and Lannister, I Eddard Stark give Tyrion Lannister my blessing in joining our two houses by marrying my eldest daughter Sansa Stark when she reaches the age of 16 and to give him full support when he claims the throne." He looked at this Ned Stark, who just glared at him. "You see I've had this contract before even Sansa and that oaf Joffery was betrothed." He handed the scroll back to Ned who turned and left them alone.

He felt like his head was going to explode with the new information. This can't be possible. This all has to be some horrible dream. He looked up to see he had moved back on front of him but before he could open his mouth to speak there was pain on his left side and the darkness clouded his vision.

 _Ok thats it for now hopefully this all makes sense if not just PM me and I'll try to explain. I hope you liked this chapter. please leave your thoughts._


	3. Chapter 3

Tyrion's head was throbbing he felt like he just drank a whole barrel of wine. He opened his eyes he was on the floor in front of the mirror in his and Sansa rooms. He looked to the bed to see his wife sleeping peacefully. Turning he caught his reflection in the mirror his head had a gash above his eye; then it all started coming back to him the dungeon, Ned Stark being alive, and his burned self. He turned back to the bed and raced over to check on Sansa she had been knocked out then was carried off somewhere. Pulling the foot stool to the side of the bed he climbed up but to his shock there was no head wound or any other damage that he could see. She looked perfect just as she always did.

Something had to be wrong. He debated on whether or not to wake her. If I wake her and this was all a dream she might be scared of me thinking i've lost it but on the other hand if I don't she could be in serious danger he debated. Deciding that he had to know if she was truly alright He reached out to her shaking her gently "Sansa." He whispered; he didn't want to frighten her. She didn't wake. So he shook her a bit harder; she remained sleeping.

He felt surprise when someone grabbed him by the arm turning to the intruder he felt suspicion when it turned out to be his sister. "Don't do that." She hissed lowly. He jerked his arm free from her grasp and glared at her. "How long have you been in here?" He growled. She put her finger to her lips shushing him. Walking to the center of the room she grabbed a blanket off the Chaste and placed it over the mirror. "We need to talk but i need to make sure he can't hear us?" She said quietly. Walking back over to where he was on the bed she leaned in he could feel her breath on him as she whispered, "Are there any other mirrors in the room?" He shook his head.

"Good then we can talk out loud now." A smile came to her face but it wasn't one he was use to seeing on her. Her whole face lit up it wasn't sarcastic at all. Noticing that he also took in what she was wearing; no Lannister red or gold to be found instead it was replaced by a modest grey dress. He climbed down off the bed and motioned to a small table where him and sansa usually took their meals. "Ok, you want to explain to me what is going on?" He asked hoping to get some answers. Cersei looked down at her hands seeming unsure of herself. Ok this is definitely not my sister he thought.

When she looked back up at him he saw what he thought looked like anger. Now that does suite my sister. He was use to getting that look from her. "My brother Tyrion is a horrible person. He believes that the poor should be executed and anyone who speaks out against him is a traitor." She spoke very softly. He grabbed the container of wine and poured two glasses. Looking across the table he noted that her green eyes watched him carefully. He held one out to her; she eyed him suspiciously then took the offered drink but she didn't drink it instead she brought the glass to her nose and inhaled deep.

Opening her eyes he could see that there was a look of longing in them. "I don't drink." She said but he could see the desire in her green eyes. He took a gulp of wine and asked, "Why is that for?" She quit looking at the wine and returned her eyes to him. "Because drinking wine dulls the senses." she replied flatly. He was then reminded of Sansa how she used the same tone when she was still betrothed to Joffery. Being reminded of his wife he looked over where she was still sleeping oblivious to the conversation.

"Why did you stop me from trying to wake Sansa?" He asked lifting the glass back to his mouth. Cersei looked at him for a moment the look making him feel exposed somehow. Putting the wine on the table in front of her she answered. "You can't force her out of the dreams, if you do her mind could crack; making it difficult for her to tell the difference between the two worlds." He looked back to the bed thinking about the damage he might have caused. From her reaction of him in the other world he was grateful that Cersei had stopped him.

"I'm guessing you used the mirror to get here." He stated. She nodded. "Yea, that's how he's able to see things in this world." He didn't like that answer; so that means he knows everything that does go on in this world thinking back to what his counterpart said in the dungeon. Shaking his mind of those thoughts he focused back the strange version of his sister who was looking around the room taking in their surroundings. "Wow, I haven't seen so much red and gold in one room in what feels like years." She said wistfully. He downed the rest of his wine and grabbed the container refilling his glass. "I don't understand, what do you mean?" he imagined that the Lannister's were just as proud as his family was?

Looking back at him she looked sad. "The Lannister's are not a welcomed sight at court, we've been deemed traitors to the crown when Jamie tried to kill the king; this was right after his highness killed Mrycella and Tommen," Her voice broke at that and she weeped.He felt his breath hitched at those words. He could never imagine that he would be the cause of his niece and nephews death. When she gained some control back she continued. "because he didn't want any competition for the throne. The only reason he let Joffery live is because he's apart of the kingsguard he never wanted the throne." Now that was a surprise Joffery beheaded Ned Stark just to keep the throne. He felt like he would get along with this other Joffery if he ever got the chance to properly meet him.

Pulling himself from the thought of meeting a Joffery he might actually like he heard the next words that she spoke. "That was when he decided also that Jamie needed to be put to death. He was tied to the back of a horse forced to run behind it until he died." Her voice cracked and she again began to weep again. He felt his heart go out to her. This woman who lost her children and her brother. With a shaky hand she grabbed the undisturbed wine glass and greedily took gulps from it. Swallowing the remains of the wine she looked like she had just tasted the sweetest thing ever.

Placing his glass in front of him he reached for the container to refill her glass but she reached out placing her hand over his, her eyes looked at the wine with need but she shook her head declining any more. Removing his hand from the container she pulled her hand back. "I'm sorry that has happened to you." He spoke honestly. Cersei just nodded her head.

"How did he get the burns on his face?" He asked hoping to turn the conversation to a another topic. She looked at him her eyes no longer looked sad; instead they now contained anger. "I hired a sellsword to kill him but sadly the only thing that was killed was his horse." She answered bitterly. He must be really bad if she hired someone to kill him Tyrion thought grabbing his glass taking a sip of wine. "The sellsword didn't want to get to close to him; no one does," She explained. "He poured a portion of ground with wildfire where he knew they'd be riding out and shot a flaming arrow at it once my brother had rode on it. The horse bucked him off."

"Wouldn't that have killed him?" Tyrion asked remembering the damage wildfire had during the battle of Blackwater. She seemed to be thinking on it as she picked at the grey strand on her dress. "Apparently not." She answered. He didn't know what to think of that if wildfire couldn't kill him then what would?

"Sansa says that the same things happen in this world as it does in the other." Cersei watched him waiting for him to confirm it. He didn't know how to answer that. So instead he decided to tell her some things that had happened. "We had a riot in Flea bottom about a year ago and then there was the battle of Blackwater soon after that." As he listed some things off he noticed her eyes held recognition. "We had a riot in flea bottom after a person threw shit at him and called him a demon, afterwards he unleashed his guards and direwolves on the people. Calling them ungrateful." She seemed to be far away as she recanted the tale. "Then during the battle of Blackwater he left the battle saying he had something more important to do. His people almost abandoned him for it. If our father hadn't have shown up with the help of the Tyrells the city would have fell." She finished looking at him waiting for his response.

Tyrion was at a loss for words if his counterpart wasn't concerned with the wellbeing of his people then why would he be so concerned with Sansa? "Did the Tyrells offer up Margery to marry the king?" He asked. He knew that Joffery was more than happy to marry her but he didn't think this king was. Cersei rolled her eyes. "My brother isn't like other men who lose their ability to think when a pretty woman bats her eyelashes at him. He told them that he wasn't breaking his engagement to Sansa and that if they didn't leave Kings Landing within the hour he would feed them to the direwolves." Taking in everything that he had learned Tyrion grew more worried for his wife. Looking over at the bed again he could see that Sansa was still sleeping.

"I'm worried for her as well." Cersei's voice brought him back from his troubled thoughts. She was also looking to the bed. "She tells me that he tells her that he doesn't need her pretty just loyal." His blood boiled at the remark. If he hurts her I'll find a way to kill him myself he thought. Closing his eyes he took several deep breaths to calm himself. "He knows about your father pressuring you to consummate the marriage." His eyes snapped open and looked at the woman across from him who seemed to be trying to gauge his reaction. Standing he made a move towards the bed to wake his wife but arms wrapped around him firmly holding him back. Cersei was on her knees behind him holding him in place. "You can't force her from the dreams if you do her mind could crack, Do you want her thinking you are him?" She hissed in his ear. He stopped struggling and she released him. "No I don't but what's going to happen when she wakes up?" He hissed. She looked at with pity he didn't think the look was for him though.

Still kneeling in front of him she brought her hand up and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "I need you to find a healer someone you can trust and then we'll have to move on from there." He nodded his head in agreement she was right we needed to find someone to heal her if it came to that. Releasing him she stood and walked in front of the mirror but before she removed the blanket she turned back to him. "Can I come back when Sansa wakes up?" Her voice was with laced with concern. He thought about it. Sansa probably would feel safer with someone she trusted. "Of course." He replied. She gave him a small smile and then he watched as she removed the blanket and stepped through to the other world.

 _Ok wow this chapter was a lot but I hope you all like it. Please leave a review tell me wether i should continue this._


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow this one really came out quick. Tell me gow ypu like it so far._

His eyes snapped open he couldn't believe he had actually fallen asleep. Taking in his surroundings he realized he was sitting up in a chair; his neck ached as he looked to the bed hoping to see Sansa awake but his heart dropped when he saw that she wasn't there. Panicked he jumped from his seat frantically looking around but he didn't see her anywhere.

The door to their chamber opened to reveal Shae his mistress. Great this was the last thing he needed. She looked at him but then her gaze fell to the empty bed. She strolled over to him with a smile on her face. Reaching out her hand she cupped his face. He tried to push her away but she was persistent bringing her hand up to his hair running her fingers through the blonde curls; it felt good but he needed to focus she leaned down intending to kiss his lips but again he pushed her away.

Angrily she stood up straight and gave him a shove. "I don't have time for this Shea, Sansa is missing." Panic reached his voice. Her gaze softened but she just gave a shrug, "Maybe she got up early." She reasoned but he knew that wasn't what happened this had to do with the other him. "And besides I thought you weren't interested in her. I thought you said she was just a child." Her voice was accusing. Her arms crossed over her chest he knew she was angry but right now he really couldn't care, Sansa needed him more than she did. Huffing she marched to the bed throwing back the blankets but instead of gathering the sheets like he thought she would instead she stormed over bringing her hand up and gave him a hard slap across the check.

"You bedded her?" She shouted. He was touching the check she just slapped when her words sunk in. Ignoring her glare he raced over to the bed stepping up on the stool he took in the blood on the sheets. His heart started to race and he felt like he couldn't breathe properly. Oh seven hells what did he do? Where is she? Is she ok? His mind was racing. The door opened stopping his mind in its rampant thoughts. Cersei walked in taking in the scene. Walking over to the mirror she grabbed the blanket from the previous night and threw it over the mirror.

"Leave us." She told Shea. The dark haired woman did not look happy but curtsied and left the room. Once alone she walked to the bed, she looked shocked as her eyes fell on the blood stain. "I'll kill him." Angrily she went back to the mirror ripping the blanket from it. She stood close to it pointing a finger at her reflection. "I'll kill you for this." She shouted. He ran over to her placing a hand on her wrist hoping to get her attention. It worked as she turned her murderous gaze to him. "We have to find Sansa." He looked at her pleading for her not to upset his counterpart until they knew Sansa was ok.

Placing the blanket back over the mirror she nodded understanding his quiet plea. Her eyes narrowed on something following her gaze he saw she was looking at the door that lead to his solar. Running over Cersei reached for the knob but it wouldn't open. Bringing her fist to the wood she began pounding on the door. "Sansa." He shouted hoping she could hear him but no response. "Do you have anything we can break the door down with?" She asked her voice filled with panic. "I have an axe." He answered remembering his weapon from the battle. "Ok go get it." She ordered. He turned and ran to a big trunk where he thought Podrick had put it. Lifting the lid he could see a lot of papers and books. Reaching in he started to throw things on the floor searching. He felt relief as his eyes fell on the handle of the weapon.

Reaching in and pulling the axe from the trunk he turned and saw that Cersei had a guard in the room but his armour was black with the snake symbol on the breastplate. Running over she snatched the axe from his grasp handing it off to the guard. "Bring the door down." She ordered. The guard stalked over to the door and raised the weapon above his head and swung it with full force attacking the door leaving a small hole in the top of the wood. Tyrion couldn't help but feel panic rise up again as he watched the axe hit the door repeatedly. What if they were too late? What if something awful has happened? Sansa did say not to make him angry. What if this was his fault? His head was working too much at the moment so he walked to the table him and Cersei used last night and poured himself a large glass of wine.

Continuing to watch as the door to his solar was destroyed he tried to calm his nerves he couldn't remember the last time he felt like this. He knew he was going to have to send Shae away it was too dangerous. His father and sister he could predict but not this burned version of him he had no idea what he would do. "I think you should go in first you know so she knows where she is." Cersei's voice brought him back to the present situation. Nodding he downed the rest of his wine and sat the cup back on the table.

Walking to the shattered door he could see there was sunlight coming in from the opened windows. Stepping in the room he looked around but couldn't see Sansa anywhere. "Sansa it's ok. It's just me Lord Tyrion." He called out into the dark room but no one answered. Going behind his desk he caught sight of auburn hair and his heart stopped. Turning to the opening of the room He called out to Cersei, "Get a healer now." The blonde ran into the room but stopped just short of the side of his desk when she saw Sansa lying on her back with multiply wounds on her. Gaining her composer she went around him and started to check her wounds.

"I sent Joffery to get a healer." Her voice shook as she moved Sansa's hair from her forehead to get a better look at the nasty bruise above her eye. He couldn't move as he looked at his wife lying unconscious before him. He felt like it was mocking him; telling him you're not strong enough to protect her. You can't protect her. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind.

Hearing the door open he looked through the hole to see that Joffery had returned with a woman he had never seen before. Cersei stood greeting their new edition. The woman had dark curly hair and she looked to be from Flea Bottom judging by her clothes. She curtsied and said, "Your grace it is an honor to.." but before she could finish Cersei interrupted her, "I'm only going to say this once so listen very closely; if anyone finds out about this I'll slit your throat myself." The woman's dark eyes studied her for a moment but she just smiled and said, "Of course your grace." Leading the woman into the room where Sansa was he could see Cersei was watching the woman very closely.

Tyrion decided to give them privacy and besides this could give him a chance to know the other Joffery. Walking to the table he grabbed the container and filled two glasses. He held out the glass of wine as the younger man removed his helmet and sat it on the table. Retrieving the offered beverage Joffery sat down and brought the glass to his nose taking a deep breath just as his mother had done the previous night.

"So, your the other Joffery." He wasn't exactly sure what to say to him. "Lucky for you, or you would be screwed." The blonde jokes. He could see a smile on his face. Having a good feeling about this version of Joffery he gave a smile in return. "So, how did you become a kingsguard?" He asked taking a sip of wine. The younger man brought the glass to his mouth and drank; he seemed to be thinking about it. Setting the glass on the table he said, "I never wanted to be king. I didn't think I would make a good one. My father kept pressuring me to take the throne but I just wanted to travel." His voice sounded sad. "My grandfather and me were going to travel to Bravvos then we were going to the free cities but that went all hell when my father died." He sounded regretful. Tyrion felt bad for the boy if his father hadn't have died none of this would have happened. Just like in this world he thought.

"Did a boar kill him?" He asked remembering that's supposedly how Robert died in this world. Joffery looked confused "If boars know how to shoot crossbows then yes." He quipped. He didn't know what to say to that. The boy reached for his wine glass again Tyrion noticed that where his right hand should have been there was a iron hand instead. Realizing his mistake he swapped hands and retrieved the glass taking a sip. "How did that happen?" He motioned to the missing hand. Joffery looked down at the hand staring at it like it was something foreign. "I refused an order from the king." He sounded angry. "I refused to kill a young boy. The king thought his father knew something about the Targaryan girl but he didn't. He still had the boy killed and his father. He said i would have joined them but, because I'm family I got to live." His voice cracked. And here I thought our Joffery was bad thinking about all the things his idiot nephew had done. "How did you find a healer so quick?" He asked. The blonde just shrugged and said, "She's a healer in the other world I knew where to find her." He relied.

Drinking the rest of his wine he sat the glass down. A noise from the other room caught their attention looking over at the opening he saw the healer step out of the room followed by Cersei. The blonde had a smile on her face. "Sansa's awake."

 _Please leave a review. Tell me if ypu want to hear from dark Tyrion._


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting in his bedchamber at his desk the king of first men was preparing for a war like no other. The enemy had no idea he was coming and he knew this would be easier if his other plan came to fruition. He ordered every mirror from Casterly Rock and Lannisport to be brought to Kings Landing. Looking at the map of the Red Keep he knew he couldn't fail. I won't fail he thought.

Tyrion didn't even look up as his door was opened but Lady his future wife's direwolf did she wagged her tail as the captain of the guard Robb Stark walked in. "Your Grace Lord Tywin is here to speak with you." He growled clearly not liking the man just as he did. Why did He have to be interrupted right now? He felt annoyed at the interruption he turned looking at the young wolf he looked like he wanted to be telling him anything but that. "Fine send him in." Huffing he stood and waited for the Lord of Casterly Rock to enter. Oh what does the old fool want now? Doesn't he he know i'm trying to save the future queen? He thought bitterly.

Entering the room Tywin stopped and gave him a glare he returned the look. Lady stood up at his entrance and growled. Maybe one day I might let you bite him he thought. "What do you think you're doing?" The older man spat ignoring the direwolf. He walked back over to his desk not wanting to have this conversation. "I'm afraid I don't know what your talking about." He said innocently. Clearly not happy with his answer Tywin walked further into the room but stopped when he noticed Lady inching closer with her teeth showing. Go ahead bite him and I'll even let you up on the bed.

"Then please tell me why the men I hired to mine the gold at Casterly Rock told me that I wouldn't be receiving it, that you told them to send it all to Kings Landing." He hissed pulling him from his telepathic conversation with the wolf. Not liking the tone coming from him Tyrion glared. "Of course I did. We're about to be at war and last I checked wars cost a lot of gold. And i'm King doesn't that give me the authority to do whatever is necessary." He hissed. Watching as the man shook his head and turned around he headed to the small table in the corner filling two glasses of wine. Walking back he sat one down in front of him.

Knocking the glass off the table he caused Lady to stand down and retreat to the closet like she always did when he threw stuff. He growled, "You know I don't drink. That stuff dulls your senses." He only had the wine there just in case he needed to butter up some Lord or another. "You really shouldn't do this please son." Tywin pleaded. Looking at him he could see his so called father was hoping to change his mind. But he had already decided that he was going to war and no one was going to change his mind. "I really don't think I should be taking advice from someone whose son was a traitor and I am not your son." He snapped. He knew he had struck a chord with his words as the man visible flinched at the mention of his eldest son.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you go with your uncle to look for the family valyrian sword." He angrily stated. Taking a sip of wine he walked to the fireplace gazing into the flames. "Ever since you went to Volantis and learned of those stones you've been doing nothing but want power. I gave you Casterly Rock, but apparently that wasn't good enough." He spoke with a hint of regret in his voice. "Why would I want Casterly Rock when I would have to wait for you to die first." He shot back. "At Least with the crown all I had to do was wait for that drunk idiot to get killed." He felt anger at him why couldn't he see he was doing what was best for Sansa? "Why can't you see I'm trying save the queen from those fools?" He hissed. Tywin looked dumbfounded "Oh, so that's why I heard you had raped her?" He accused angrily. He felt angry rise up in him; why did he care so much he always told Tyrion when he was a child he could do anything he liked and he would support him so why was this any different? "That was necessary; I don't want her bedded by anyone else especially that drunken whoremonger." He felt the anger rise again thinking about that sham of a marriage. He was just glad that his counterpart didn't want Sansa.

"Your losing the people." His father said changing the topic. He eyed the man in front of him to see if was really serious. Like he cared for the people. Laughing at the absurd statement. He looked back to the map hoping the older man would take the hint and leave, but sadly that didn't work because he stormed back over hitting the table. Looking at him uninterested he spoke in a childish tone, "Are you throwing a tantrum." He received a glare for his mockery. "You can mock me all you want but hear me the people will revolt eventually." He didn't like the idea that he could be overthrown by people he didn't give a second thought too. "Yes I'll be overthrown by whores and farmers, but how is that possible I destroyed all the brothels and banned them throughout the Seven Kingdoms and the farmers know that if they want money for their crops they have to be able to access the capital." His father straightened just staring at him.

Feeling like he had won that argument he went back to his map but then he thought came to his mind. "I'm not the one who has to worry about the people revolting against them." His father looked confused. He really doesn't see what I've done has he. Thinking this was brilliant he started laughing again. "When the people of Lannisport find out that the great Lord Tywin cannot help to pay for their survival through the winter no doubt they'll revolt and when your guards find out you cannot pay them well there goes your protection." He smirked as the severity of the situation sunk in reached his father's ears.

Tyrion watched as the older man turned to leave but stopped short just of the door and turned to glare at him. "I thought I would never say this to any of my children but here it goes." He voice started to crack. "But you were right earlier when you said you weren't my son, because no child of mine could be so damn cruel." Smirking at the man's weakness he said, "I try especially for family. Oh yes one more thing before you have a moment I don't want you coming back to the capital if I catch you, you might find yourself reunited with Jamie a lot sooner than you thought." The older man looked shocked by his words but he meant them. He would not put up with someone trying to distract him. Reaching for the knob he turned it and stormed out of the room.

Deciding that he needed a distraction from Lord Tywin's words he stood and headed to the door. Robb Stark bowed his head when he saw him. "Your Grace." He said lifting his head. "We're going to go check on that special project of mine." He said walking in the direction of the room where it was being prepared.

 ** _What did you guys think of Mirror Tyrion and Tywin. And what do you think he's planning. please i love hearing your thoughts? oh yea and to my one reviwer yesterday thank you but don't worry Sansa isnt going to have any physical scars. Please Review it really helps._**


	6. Chapter 6 Fix

**Ok pleaae review let me just say thank you to** ** _tommyginger_ and ****_wildhoneyfitri1_ for reviewing on almost all my chapters I appreciate it. it means a lot.**

Sansa had been silent since she woke up. Refusing to talk about what happened in the other world but the healer said she had been raped and that the bruises would heal. Tyrion didn't know what to think of all this. He looked up at his wife who refused to make eye contact with him as she sat in front of the window looking out at the city. Anger welled up in him as he thought about how he had failed to protect her. Cersei and Joffery left after they knew she was ok. Cersei told him if he needed anything to just walk to the mirror and ask but to be careful doing so because his mirrored self would know about it as well. He knew he would never feel comfortable in front of a mirror again. Perhaps I could have the mirrors removed he thought but then thought better of it thinking mirror him would just come to this world and he didn't want that. So instead he would keep them covered.

Standing he walked over where Sansa sat she looked so broken and he wished she would confide in him but he wasn't going to push her to talk not until she was ready. "Sansa, I'm going to my office." She turned at the sound of his voice her eyes looked unsure about something. But then she spoke, "Please don't go? I don't want to be alone right now." Her eyes pleading with him. He felt his heart squeeze painfully in his chest at her broken voice. Nodding he deciding that it was best to stay, he would send his squire Podrick to retrieve the book he needed. He only hoped he would be able to concentrate, the royal wedding is three weeks away.

Going to the door he poked his head out and saw the boy waiting by the door when he realized Tyrion was there he straightened up and spoke in a low voice, "My lord?" The boy was always ready to please which he was glad for. "I need my book on the royal wedding brought back here. If anyone ask Lady Sansa isn't feel well." He explained. Not wanting to be disturbed and he knew Sansa would appreciate it. Podrick nodded his head and ran to get the book.

Closing the door Tyrion went through the broken door and walked to his desk. His thoughts went to his wife and how he was going to protect her. Maybe he could tell Bronn and he could watch over her, but how to explain it would be difficult. He knew he should be telling his father but his father wouldn't believe him without proof, unless he could get mirror Cersei and Joffery to talk as proof but he didn't know if they would. He certainly didn't want them getting hurt by his counterpart because of him. Looking into the room he couldn't see Sansa but he figured she was still sitting in front of the window. Gods I wish I knew how to comfort her. He thought sadly. Then his thought turned to Shea he knew she wouldn't like it and she would fight him on it but she had to leave he couldn't protect her from his mirror self.

The door opened pulling him from his thoughts looking up he could see Podrick had made it back he looked at the door strangely but didn't ask what happened. "Take the sheets to the washers and can you retrieve something to eat along with Bronn?" He instructed thinking it best to inform someone who could protect Sansa would be the right thing to do. At Least someone can protect her. His squire nodded and set the book in front of him leaving the room. He watched as the boy gathered the sheets; he wondered what was going through Sansa's head; was she remembering what happened. Just The thought made his blood boil. The thought was cut short as the door closed and he knew he had to get to work or Joffery's wedding would never get paid for. The sooner this damn wedding is over the better. He thought he might have to try to convince his father to put extra guards in place just in case his mirrored self tried something.

After ten minutes of budgeting and cutting certain cost the door opened to Podrick carrying a tray of food with Bronn closing the door behind himself. Standing and walking into the room he noticed the sellsword looking at the hole he just came through. "Lose your key?" He smirked. Glaring at his friend; he was not in the mood for his jokes today. "I'm not in the mood for your jokes, I need to talk to you. I've got a very important job for you to do." Walking back in to his solar he noticed Sansa watching them closely. He wanted to tell her everything was going to be ok but he knew he couldn't promise that.

Once inside Bronn went straight for the wine pouring them both glasses. "Alright so what's all this about?" He asked taking the seat in front of the desk and placing the wine in front of him. Tyrion gladly took the glass taking a big gulp before he decided to divulge about the other world. "I need you to protect Sansa." He asked. Noticing that the man in front of him was looking at him with a questioning look in his eyes he continued, "There's this other world where apparently everyone acts differently and I need you to protect Sansa from the mirror version of me." He wasn't entirely sure how to explain it he didn't know all the details himself. I just hope you believe me he thought looking at his friend who had a strange look in his eyes he thought he saw recognition in them. To Tyrion's shock the man before him stood heading out of the the room. Getting up he went after him as fast as he could. "Where are you going?" He screamed. The commotion catching Sansa's attention. Her eyes turned to him then Bronn who was just at the door. To his shock she stood up and walked towards him grabbing his arm and pulling the sleeve back. Tyrion watched closely as the sleeve was pushed all the way to the man's elbow then he saw it the snake symbol on the inside of his forearm. Confusion spread through him as he looked at the man who refused to make eye contact which was not like him. Before he could speak Sansa beat him to it. "Your like me as well."

Everyone's eyes where on the sellsword in the room as he tried to avoid their looks. Tyrion could feel his headache coming back but this time it was out of confusion? What does he know? And what did Sansa mean your like me? He looked between the two of them. His wife was gazing at the mark on Bronn's arm while he was looking away from it. Dropping his friend's arm his wife took a step back observing the man in front of them.

"I'm not like you. I can't go to that world through my dreams but I need you to forgive me because I'm the reason why you have to."

 **That's it please leave a review and let me know what you think. I really want hear what you think.**

 **AN2: I'm so sorry I thought I copied the whole thing but I didn't so here's the rest of the chapter.**


	7. Very important author's note

Hey guys who already read chapter six I'm really sorry but I accidentally uploaded chapter six not realizing I forgot the ending. So Sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

Tyrion felt like an outsider as he watched Sansa and Bronn stare at one another and he didn't like not knowing what was going on. "Can someone please explain what's going on?" He asked bringing the attention on him. "We're going to need a lot of fookin wine." The sellsword said in a shaky voice. Walking back into his solar Tyrion watched as his wife kept her eyes on the man who was retrieving more wine for them. Taking a seat next to Sansa he saw that her hands started shaking reaching over he took one of her slender hands in his squeezing gently. Making eye contact with him for the first time since she woke up he saw that she wasn't looking at his eyes but the scar on his check and then gave him a small smile.

"Alright let's get this over with." Bronn said as he sat in front of them bringing the glass to his mouth downing the whole thing in one gulp. Pulling his hand from Sansa's he motioned for the man to continue. Taking a deep breath Bronn handed him one of the glasses of wine he took a sip waiting for the man to get on with the story. "I was working over the wall doing some work for some traders." He said refilling his glass. "Like slave trading?" Tyrion asked watching as the man in front of him just shook his head and said, "I wish that was what it was. All this would have been avoided." He took a glance at Sansa who was sitting listening carefully her blue eyes questioning.

Taking a sip of wine Bronn sat up straight and gave them both serious looks. Preparing himself for something awful to be said he reached over again a took Sansa's hand; she didn't even look at him.

"I should have left it alone; never should have opened that damn box." He growled his dark eyes seemed to be far off like he was reliving the memory. "I was transporting the box to the citadel but then something happened." Averting his eyes from them Tyrion watched as the man before him lifted the same sleeve his wife had revealing that snake symbol. "I never should have touched the stone that was inside of it, but it started glowing a blue color, so I opened the box and when I reached in and touched it my whole hand and arm felt like it was fookin fire but I couldn't seem to let go of it." A looked of regret showed on his face.

"What happened after that?" Sansa's small voice asked. He looked at her she looked like she trying to keep herself together. Giving her hand a firm squeeze he wished he could take away all her pain. "I saw flashes like visions." His friend said finishing his wine. "Of what?" He asked feeling like an impatient child. Bronn's eyes turned to him he saw anger in them. "I saw Sansa, then I saw another stone like it but it was red instead of blue, and lastly I saw you but you had burns on your face." Sansa squeezed his hand at the mention of his counterpart. Looking at her he could see she was breathing heavy like trying to calm herself.

"When I woke up. My arm still felt like it was on fire so I pried my hand open and put that damned stone back." Bronn finished taking a sip of wine he followed his action. "How long ago was this?" Sansa asked her voice shaking a bit. "Almost fifteen years ago." Not knowing how that could be relevant to what they were talking about he asked "What are you thinking Sansa?" She turned to him her blue eyes held determination in them. "I'm almost fifteen." She said sounding a little bit scared. How he could he be so stupid of course but it still didn't make any sense why was his wife being involved in all this. He finished the last of his wine and stood walking over to his desk. He needed to think. What does this all mean and what were those stones about. Voicing his question he looked at Bronn who was still sitting and refilling his glass. "Did you ever find out what that stone was?" His friend shook his head. "No and before you ask I got rid of it. I handed over to the citadel. That damn stone felt like it was changing me." Sansa looked at him and then back to Bronn she looked confused about something. "Cersei said that when her brother got back from Volantis he acted different. She said he used to be afraid of everything but that changed." He thought about what she just said. "Do you think these stones can change people if they have them for a long time?" He asked. His brain started to spin if that was true than Bronn was lucky he got rid of it he thought. "Sounds like it." Bronn said standing walking back to the container and getting more wine. Sansa looked pale about something. "What is it?" He asked her. She looked at him her she looked afraid. "Let's say we do figure this out. What's going to happen to me?" He now understood her fearful look. I don't know. Was all he could think. But I won't let you be stuck with him forever. Tyrion silently promised. "We have to contact the citadel find out what we can and if there is a way to stop this." He felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest at the thought of losing Sansa to his evil self. He didn't know what they were going to do but they had to figure it out soon.

Then he watched as Sansa stood running out of the room. Surprised he jumped from his chair following her. She was kneeling in their room in front of the mirror with her hand over her mouth but she wasn't crying just staring at the covered mirror. Going to her Tyrion stepped beside her. He felt useless he didn't know how to comfort her. She stood and began looking frantically around the room in search of something but he didn't know what. She stopped all of a sudden her eyes on something by the door following her gaze he saw his axe. Oh no. He knew if she broke the mirror his counterpart wouldn't like that and might take it out on Sansa. He thought in a panic. Standing in front of her blocking the pathway to his axe he gazed up at his wife she had a angry look in her eyes. Lifting his hands in front of him he gently reached out to her saying, Sansa please you know if you break that mirror he won't be happy about it." Her eyes feel from the axe to him they looked heartbreaking. "He's always unhappy with me. What's one more thing. My family tell me if I make him happy I won't get hurt anymore but they don't know him like I do." Her voice started to crack. Then she fell to her knees and started sobbing. Reaching out to her at on he brought his arms around her shoulders. She did the same and cried into his chest.

 ** _Wow ok this is done finally Bronn was hard to write for but tell me what you think? I love hearing what you all think._**


	9. Chapter 9

_Ok wow I know I just updated about 3 hours ago but this chapter just would not leave me alone._ The next morning Tyrion woke up to the sound of Shea bringing in the breakfast tray; she avoided eye contact with him as she sat the tray on the table. He knew he had to speak with her to tell her she couldn't stay but he didn't think it wise to tell her about his mirrored self. He watched as she walked over to the bed and woke Sansa. Looking at his wife he could see that she didn't have any new bruises on her he hoped that was a good sign. He looked back over to his mistress she began to glare at him. Turning away from her gaze he stood up and headed to the table where Sansa sat filling her plate with bacon.

He continued watching her until he saw out of the corner of his eye Shea was removing the blanket from the mirror he felt panic started to rise in him. "Stop. Don't remove that blanket." Shouting he jumped from his seat and headed in her direction. Shea gave him a annoyed look. "Put the blanket back and don't ever remove it." He said in sharp voice. She looked shocked he guess it was because he never used that tone of voice with her before but he had to make sure that the blanket remained where it was. He didn't want his counterpart looking and listening in at everything that happened. Crumbling the blanket in her fist he watched in announce as Shea threw it to the ground and stormed out of the room.

Closing his eyes Tyrion took a deep breath to calm his anger. He opened them to see that Sansa had retrieved the blanket from the floor and returned it throwing it over the mirror. "I don't think you should be angry with her, she doesn't know what's going on." She said as she walked back to the table. He knew that she was right but he couldn't help but feel annoyed that Shea hadn't listened to him. "What are we going to do now about the stone?" Sansa asked bringing his thoughts back to the situation at hand. Walking back to the table he took his seat. "I think I'll contact the citadel and find out what they know." He said picking up some bacon. She nodded her head in agreement. "Cersei told me that the way they're able to cross world's is because they stole a piece of the stone just a sliver of it and they wear it around their neck." Sansa said as she popped a grape in her mouth. Interesting, if they were able to get their hands on the other stone maybe they could see into the other world as well. He wondered.

Tyrion looked at his wife as she went to reach for her juice but her hand bumped the glass spilling the orange substance everywhere including his lap. Jumping up trying to avoid the flood he lifted his head and watched as Sansa started to panic; sputtering out sorrys. Reaching for a napkin on the table she desperately tried to clean up the mess. She kept her gaze off of him as she wiped away causing more of it to spill on the floor. Lifting her head he could see she was crying. Desperate to help calm her Tyrion grabbed some more napkins from the tray and tried to help but she grabbed him by the arm stopping his efforts. "I'm sorry." Her voice sounded far off like she wasn't completely there with him.

"It's okay Sansa it's just spilled juice. I can have Podrick clean it." He said desperately trying to reassure her that no harm had been done. Her eyes meet his she looked around confusion on her face. "I'm sorry. I thought I was somewhere else." She apologized again. He knew he shouldn't bring it up but he wanted to be sure about it. "You thought you were with him didn't you?" He felt anger pulse through him as he imagined what might have happened if she was with his counterpart. Then he wondered if this had happened before with him, the way she reacted suggested that it had.

Before he could ask the door opened. Looking over he saw his squire enter the room. The boy looked confused as he took in the scene before him. Sansa stood and headed for the changing divider across the room. "Your father wants to speak with you. My lord." He said. Tyrion groaned at that he really didn't want to speak to his father right now but decided he may as well get it over with. Nodding his head he motioned for Podrick to follow heading in opposite direction Sansa had.

Getting dressed and coming back into the room He could see his wife at the covered up mirror brushing her long hair. "Sansa I'll be right back my father wants to see me about something." He told her. Turning and looking at him she looked worried but nodded her head. Going to the door he opened it and headed to the tower of the hand.

On his way to see his father his thoughts went back to his mirrored self and what he could possibly want. He didn't know if telling his father would be a good idea because like him he only believed what he saw. Coming out of his troubled thought Tyrion opened the door to his old rooms. Once inside he could see his father behind his desk scribbling away on paper. Tywin didn't look up when he took his seat in front of the desk just kept writing. "I heard you had finally bedded your wife." He stated making Tyrion's blood run cold. Looking over at the mirror he could only hope his counterpart wasn't listening in. Taking a deep breath he said, "What of it?" Twin looked up from the paper he was writing on giving him a glare. That's when Tyrion started to think about what the mirror Tywin was like. He knew Cersei and Joffery were good but he could hardly believe his father had a good self anywhere. "Your wife needs a child. So I suggest you keep trying." He felt angry at that statement. What if his mirrored self heard this and thought to do just that get Sansa with child. Just The thought of it made him want to vomit. Oblivious to Tyrion's change in demeanour his father motioned with hand that they're conversation was at an end. Thankful to be allowed to leave and get away from the mirror he got up and raced to the door.

Making it back to his rooms Tyrion opened the door to find them empty he felt panic start to overcome him as he thought about where Sansa could be. Racing across the room to his solar he looked around the room but didn't see her. His mind started to race. What if his mirrored self showed up and did something? He felt the panic continue to rise as he walked out to the other room. The sound of the door opening caught his attention turning around he was hoping to see his wife bit to his disappointment it was only Shea. She didn't look happy as she made her way further into the room. "Listen Shea I'm sorry but I think you should leave. It's for your own safety." He said sadly as he looked away couldn't bare to look at her knowing she wouldn't understand why. "Oh, I see you want to send me away so you can continue to bed your child bride." she shouted.

He hissed at her shouting hoping no one heard her. He was worried about his counterpart but he knew he couldn't let his family know about her as well. Ignoring his hiss she continued. "You want only her now do you?" He shook his head. "You know that's not true. I'm trying to protect her." He said trying to reason with her.

But it was no use. "Why didn't you tell me you wanted to marry Sansa? Why did you lie?" Her voice was accusing. Confused by her words he looked at her. Her arms were folded across her chest and her eyes were glaring holes through him. "I don't know what you're talking about?" He shot back. He didn't lie to her. Throwing her hands into the air she made her way over to him. "I heard what you said to her in the gardens about her being yours and how you would never let her marry that Tyrell." Her statement felt like someone had stabbed him. "When did you hear this?" He snapped. He only hoped she was talking about before him and Sansa married but deep down he knew that she would have brought this up sooner if she had. "Just a moment ago. Why are you acting like you didn't say this?" She said loudly he could hear the hurt in her voice. Because I didn't say it he thought with horror. If his counterpart was here he needed to find Bronn and locate Sansa fast. There was no telling what had happened.

He tried to get around Shea to the door but she blocked his path. "Shea please I need to find Sansa before something terrible happens." She didn't buge only continued to glare at him. "Not before you answer me." She shouted again. Feeling anger start to rise in him he took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself. "Yes please answer her." Tyrion's blood ran cold at that familiar voice turning around he saw his mirrored self sitting at the table with a crossbow in his hands. "Don't worry I didn't hurt Sansa, I could never do that." He said watching him. Looking back at Shea he could see confusion in her eyes as she looked at his counterpart. "But I have had a change of heart." He said smiling. His voice bringing Tyrion's eyes back to him. He was smirking as he pointed the crossbow at him. "About what?" He snapped ignoring the weapon. "About your whore." He said turning the crossbow on Shea and pulling the trigger.

 _Pleaae leave a review and tell me what you think._


	10. Chapter 10

_Ok here's chapter 10. This is is mirror Tyrion s pov. So please tell me what you think._

Coming back from the other world Tyrion turned around and marveled at the mirrors he had stacked up on the wall over five hundred. He felt pride in knowing that his plan was working. Hearing someone approach he turned to see Catelyn Stark her eyes widened at the mass of mirrors. "Your Grace I take it your plan worked?" She said coming closer. "Yes, and now we won't need the other worlds mirrors to access it. Thanks to the stone." He motioned with his head where the stone had been lodged into base of the grand structure.

"Are you sure that we can save Sansa?" She asked her voice filled with worry. Walking closer to her he handed off his crossbow to a guard. "Of course I do. I won't let her stay in that world with those blood thirsty people." He vowed. "And now that the whore is dead I know that she's a little bit safer." She gave him a small smile at that. "Good I'll be glad when she's home for good instead of having to worry every time she falls asleep if she's going to wake up at all." Her voice sounded angry at the mention of Sansa not waking up one day. He didn't like to think about that either because if she did die he wouldn't be able to access the other world.

"Your Grace the heads of house Tyrell are here." Robb said as he walked forward. Good, another part of my plan coming together. He thought as he told Catelyn goodnight. Leaving the room he felt confident that after this no one would be rebelling when he went to the other world to retrieve his queen for good.

Entering the throne room he made his way to the throne. The Tyrells seemed nervous he noticed considering he threatened to burn them were they stood the last time they were here he couldn't blame them. Taking his seat he motioned for his guest to step forward. Coming to kneel in front of him they kept their eyes on the floor. "Your Grace." Mace Tyrell said as he stood. "I'm glad that you have decided to come and repair the damage that was caused last time." He spoke in a serious tone cutting the man off. "Yes of course I want to apologize on behalf of my children's stupidity for trying to ruin your engagement to Sansa Stark." The man before him trembled. It's good to see that he isn't stupid he thought.

Nodding his head he looked over to the woman beside her father Margery Tyrell she wore a dress that was not appropriate on anyone. Her eyes were on the floor refusing to look at him. "Yes I think what your children tried to do was stupid. I mean why would I marry that." He hissed motioning to the dull creature in front of him. "I mean brown hair and brown eyes that's boring and the way she dresses she looks like a whore." Some guards laughed at his statement but Mace and Olenna looked furious. "How dare you insult my granddaughter that way you evil demon." Olenna shouted. He glared at her. Some guards even moved forward with their hands on their swords. "I'm just stating some facts. If I hadn't banned brothels I'm sure she would be the best one suited for the job." He laughed. The monarch of the family was glaring daggers at him. She opened her mouth to defend her granddaughter again but he wouldn't have it. "Open your mouth again and you might find your tongue missing." He hissed. Closing her mouth he watched as they turned to leave. "Going somewhere?" He asked. Mace Tyrell turned back around giving him a hated look. "Yes we're going home." He gave them a confused look. "How can you go home when there is no home to go back to." He could see the confusion on their faces which made smirk at their stupidity. Why would he just forgive them for insulting his future bride. He thought. "You see while you were on your way here I had some men go to Highgarden with pots of wildfire so I don't think you have a home left at least I hope not." He watched as horror crossed their faces as his statement sunk in.

Satisfied with his handy work he motioned to his guards who started to surround them. "Take them to the dungeon." He ordered. Watching as the Tyrells were drug from the throne room he began feeling like his plan was almost complete. "Brother we need to talk." His glee was automatically turned sour at the sound of his wretched sisters voice. Looking over he saw her coming to stand in front of him. "About what? And don't call me that." Hissing he stood hoping to get away from her. But she stepped in front of him blocking his way. "What exactly are your plans for when you get to the other world?" Judging by her voice she sounded worried but couldn't understand why. "That's none of your concern." He snapped. Taking the hint she moved out of his way and hurried in the other direction.

Continuing on his way out of the throne room he saw his hand coming towards him. Ned Stark stopped and gave him a bow. "Your Grace I would like to speak with you about your trip." The man sounded worried about something. "What about?" He snapped. He really didn't have time for something to go wrong. "I was just wondering if you were taking the dragons with you?" Oh well I suppose that was a good question after all he was leaving the man in charge but leaving him no guards. Pulling himself out of his thoughts he said, "No, I'm going to leave them here with you just in case someone tries anything stupid." Satisfied with his answer Ned Stark began walking with him.

Reaching the room were all the mirrors where kept he strolled in seeing no one was inside. Stepping further in the room he came to a stop in front of his desk. He had everything from his office moved into this room that way he could work and see what was going on in the other world. Thinking about the other world he lifted his head from his paperwork and gazed at the mirrors. Standing he walked closer to them. Reaching at the base he pulled the stone from the slot and closed his hand around it. Bringing the stone to his chest he said "Sansa Stark." The mirror in front of him began warping until it showed nothing but blackness. That means she's got the mirror covered or she isn't around a mirror. He thought bitterly.

Deciding to spy on someone new he spoke in a clear voice. "Joffery Lannister." Again the mirror warped but instead of going blank this time it showed the false king in his bed charmed along with his horrid mother. They were sitting down at a table discussing something. "Just think about it in three weeks you'll be married." Cersei said in bored voice. Joffery didn't seem to care as he just shrugged. "Margery Tyrell is very beautiful don't you think?" His mother asked. The false king stood and fiddled with his crossbow. "I guess so." He said. Tyrion couldn't help but laugh at that. They have no idea what's coming for them. He thought gleefully. Hearing the door behind him open he opened his hand causing the image to return to normal. Seeing his reflection he frowned. "Your Grace I was just coming to see when we should be prepared to leave?" Jon Snow one of his best generals said. Turning to the young man he gave him a wicked smile. "In about three weeks and tell the boys to wear their best armour." He spoke in a menacing tone. Glancing up at the white wolf they called him he could see confusion. "Why?" He asked. "Because were going to crash a wedding."

 _OK. That's it for now tell me what you think. Do you guys like that I update really fast or do you think I should slow done? Let me know. Review please._


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a week since Shea was brutally murdered in front of him. Every time he closed his eyes the scene kept playing in his head; the arrow piercing her heart and the cruel laughter from his mirrored self. Tyrion reached for the wine container in front of him a poured himself a glass. Downing the whole thing he hoped to block out the whole incident. What he couldn't figure out was his his counterpart got inside the room; the mirror had been covered. Looking down at the papers he had on his desk he thought about the raven he sent three days ago. He just hoped the citadel could help them figure out what the stones were and how to fix everything before something else went wrong.

Looking over at his wife's sleeping form he grew even more worried for her, because of this he had Bronn go everywhere with her; he couldn't let anything happen to her too, no matter what his mirrored self said. Sansa had taken Shea's death hard. She refused another handmaiden and she thought because the woman had been close to her was why she had been killed. He didn't have the heart to tell her it was because of him. Tyrion hadn't been sleeping well. How could he sleep when he knew Sansa was going to the other world every time she slept. Shaking his head of these thoughts he got up and began walking to the door. Opening it he saw his friend standing there with his fist raised about to knock. Lowering his fist he looked down at him. "Going somewhere?" He asked. "Bronn, I was just about to ask Podrick to go to the library and get some books on legends or anything to do with stones." The sellsword nooded. Stepping aside he let the man enter. He noticed the man's eyes fall on his sleeping wife. "I am sorry about everything. I wish I never took that job." He said softly. Tyrion knew he couldn't blame him for this. He didn't know what was going to happen.

Closing the door he followed Bronn through the hole in his solar door. "You really should get that door fixed." He commented going straight for the wine. Looking back at the damaged door he said "No, I like it that way just in case something happens I won't have a door blocking me." Turning back around to face him he could see the sellsword was sitting in front of his desk watching him closely. "I know what you're going to say please don't." Bronn had been the one to find him cradling Shea's body. He knew that he felt somehow responsible for what happened.

Going behind his desk and taking his seat Tyrion refilled his glass of wine. "Why do you think Sansa doesn't trust the mirrored version of her family?" He had been meaning to ask her that but could never find the right time to. Bronn just shrugged. "Well maybe their evil bastards in that world." Was his reply. It did make sense. Why she wouldn't want to put faith in people who told her she had to marry a monster. And here I thought I was the monster he thought.

Hearing the door to their chamber open Tyrion raced out of his solar with Bronn on his heels just to see his squire walking in. "My Lord is there anything else you'll be needing?" The boy asked. Nodding his head he said, "Yes I need you to go to the library and get some books on legends or anything to do with stones especially anything to do with over the wall." Podrick nodded and quickly left the room in search of anything.

Going back into his solar he said, "Sansa told me that my counterpart destroyed Highgarden and put the heads of house Tyrell in the dungeon." The other man looked worried. "What are we going to do if he comes to this world?" He didn't like to think about that but he had a good point what were they going to do. "Well for starters I want you take Sansa out of the city. Run anywhere you think she might be safe." His friend nodded. Then another troubling thought came to mind. "Apparently Tywin Lannister has gone missing in the other world. Cersei said she hasn't heard from him since they found out all the gold at Castley Rock was taken." He didn't know what this could mean. Did his counterpart kill his father or banish him? Bronn gave him a funny look. "I never thought I'd see the day a Lannister was broke." He quipped. Ignoring the joke Tyrion looked down at the wedding expenses. He tried to convince his father that they needed more guards for the royal wedding but the man just shook his head and said the crown couldn't afford it.

Thinking about the royal wedding a thought came to mind. "I also want you to be there for the royal wedding. Keep an eye on Sansa." Bronn just snorted "Yeah like I was going to take the day off. Don't worry I won't let that fucker anywhere around her." He had a feeling his friend wasn't doing this just because of money anymore; maybe he felt guilty. Whatever his motives he was grateful to him. "So, are you going to share this information with anyone else?" Bronn asked drinking the rest of his wine. He thought about it. "I think I'll inform Jamie now that he's back but I don't think anyone else will listen." Especially not his sister or father. He just hoped nothing would happen but he didn't think his mirrored self would pass up the opportunity to crash the wedding.

"I might have the Citadel send the stone here so can make use of it." He said. Bronn didn't look happy about this prospect. "I don't think we should have that stone. Didn't Sansa say that stone changed him. Well what if it changes me. I won't be able to protect her if it does and besides when I get around it my arm starts burning like hell." He argued. The man had some good points. "But what if we need the stone to stop him and it's all the way at the Citadel?" He countered. His friend looked away from him and took a deep breath. "I think we need to find out more information before we start assuming how to stop him." He had never seen Bronn like this before. Most of the time he was all action and no thinking. That stone must be something if he didn't want it around him.

Thinking that Bronn did make some good points Tyrion nodded his head in agreement. He did need the man in top shape if he was going to protect his wife. Speaking of his wife he heard the door to their rooms open; he knew it couldn't be Podrick he just sent him to the library. Then he heard footsteps in the other room. Fearing for her safety he jumped up and ran to the other room where he saw someone standing beside the bed but couldn't see their face. Bronn sprung into action drawing his dagger and lunged for the figure knocking them to the ground. Tyrion ran over to the bed to check on Sansa who was sleeping peacefully oblivious to what was happening.

Turning around to face the intruder he only saw Bronn looking back at him shaking his head. "Your not going to believe this." Moving out of the way his friend was right he couldn't believe it. Standing there in dark outfit and dirty faced was Tywin Lannister. He opened his mouth to speak. "We need to talk."

 ** _Ok guys that's the end of this chapter please leave a review._**


	12. Chapter 12

Sitting in front of the mirrored Tywin he couldn't believe that the man in front of him was a version of his own father. The man was sitting there drinking his wine and looking at him to start the conversation. He had sent Bronn to help Podrick in the library wanting to talk to the man alone. Deciding that he couldn't take the silence any longer Tyrion reached for his wine glass and spoke, "So, you're the other version of my own father." The man sitting in front of him nodded his head. "Yes I am. I came to warn you about your counterpart"s plans." He felt dread at that statement. Looking at mirror Tywin looked concerned. The look did nothing for his fear. Placing his glass in front of him the older man locked eyes with him. The look was something Tyrion had never seen on his own father's face fear. "I believe my son is planning to invade this world. He's took all the mirrors from Castley Rock and Lannisport" After his revelation of his counterparts plan he reached for his wine a downed the whole thing.

Feeling like he should know more of this plan Tyrion said "How many mirrors does he have?" He needed to know how bad it was about to get. Tywin shifted in his seat. "About five hundred but I don't see how that's important," He leaned forward in his seat. "You need to find the other stone and find the person who found it." He said reaching for the container refilling his glass. "Good news I already know who it is and I know where the stone is." Smiling he finished his wine. The man in front of him looked impressed. Wow you really are nothing like my own father he thought. "Can you tell me how this all started I know Cersei said that he found the stone when he went to Volantis with his uncle. But did he read anything about it." He really needed to know where to start looking.

Tywin seemed to be thinking about this as he took a sip of wine. "I think he read something about Volantis history but I can't be sure; he was always secretive about these things." He sounding regretful. "Well that's not going to help us." Tyrion said annoyed. The man in front of him looked confused. "And why not?" He questioned. "Because the stone in this world was found over the wall." He stated. Tywin looked confused. He felt confused. How were they going to stop this invasion when they knew next to nothing about the stones?

"I actually need a favor? My son cleaned out the gold mines." Tywin said bringing him out his thoughts. Knowing what he wanted Tyrion cut him off. "How much do you need?" He figured he could lend the man money if it would help to stop his counterpart from causing destruction to this world. The man looked perplexed by his offer to help but spoke up anyway. "Ten thousand gold dragons." That was a lot of money but he knew his family could afford it as long as his father didn't find out about it. Placing the now empty glass in front of him he stood motioning for him to follow.

Heading into his solar he went for the safe hidden behind a picture just behind his desk. "What happened to your door?" He let out a sigh as he pulled the safe key from his pocket. "Joffery broke it down when Sansa woke up from the other world and we couldn't find her." He explained as he opened the safe and started counting out the amount of coins. Once he was finished he turned around and saw that mirror Tywin was sitting at the small table watching him very carefully. Grabbing a sack from one of the many chest he had scattered about he went back to the pile of coins and deposited them in the bag. Closing and locking the safe back he felt like he was doing the best thing. Turning around and walking over to the table he held the sack out to the man who put the book back. "Is that all you need?" He asked as the man in front of him took the coins and put them in his mud covered jacket.

"Yes. I think I'll head for Volantis and find out if there is a way to destroy the stone." He heard the determination in the older man's voice. "And if you can't find out anything?" He couldn't help the question from coming out. If they couldn't find a way to stop the stones from working what were they going to do? Tywin looked at him for a long time; he looked sad. "Then I will go to Bravvos and hire a faceless man to stop him." His voice shook as the words left his mouth. Tyrion got the feeling that this Tywin didn't want to see his son die no matter what he had done. He really does care about what happens to his son. Shaking his head of these thoughts he focused on the man in front of him who stood. Following Tywin out of the room he watched as the man covered his face again and turned to face him. "You really should get some sleep Sansa going to need you." He said as his eyes fell on his sleeping wife.

"You can use the mirror." He said noticing the the man was headed for the door. Shaking his head Tywin said, "I can't my son said that the next time he caught me in Kings Landing he would have me killed." He sounded upset. If this man was my father I wonder how I would have turned out he thought. Tyrion bid the man goodbye and wished him luck on his journey. "Thank you I hope I can help stop this." Tywin said opening the door and leaving him alone to his thoughts.

 _Ok that's it for this chapter what do you think. Is Tywin going to have to hire a faceless man to stop mirror Tyrion? or do you think he'll find another way? Please leave a review and tell me what you think._


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Tyrion woke up to see that Podrick had brought in their breakfast sitting it down on the small table. Looking over at the bed he saw that Sansa was still asleep. Which made his heart clench with worry. If she doesn't wake up from the dream there's nothing I can do about it he thought. Getting up from the chaste he walked to the table and prepared himself some food. While he sat and ate his fill his mind wandered back to the conversation the previous night. Tywin Lannister was nothing like his own father. He cared for his youngest son even though he was that world's mad king. Pouring himself some juice Tyrion began to think it was best to inform his brother Jamie about the recent threat and hope that he was wrong. From what he learned about his counterpart there was no way they would survive an attack from him.

He could only hope for three things to happen. Jamie to believe him, mirror Tywin to hire a faceless man or for either one of them to find out how to stop the stones powers. He had very little hope of the last two happening; faceless men were extremely expensive and the way things were looking right now they wouldn't find any information. He finished up his juice and looked again at the bed to see Sansa still sleeping. Deciding that it would be best to stay with her just in case something happened he opted to work on his solar in their conjoined rooms.

Stepping up to his desk and taking a seat he opened the heavy volume he had been reading last night. It talked about all sorts of stones that was believed to have healing powers, but so far nothing to do with the stone that was described to him by Sansa or Bronn. Thinking of his friend Tyrion hoped to get him to agree that they needed the stone from this world. Then a thought came to him. Mirror Tywin said that he believed that his counterpart found out about the stone by reading Volantis history; well by that logic he should be reading about over the wall's history.

Jumping from his chair he walked back into the main room to see Podrick picking up the wash. "Podrick after you get done with that I need you to go to the library and get anything about what lies over the wall." The young man nodded his head. "Of course my Lord." He said in a small voice. Going back to his study he figured the books he already had were going to be no use to him; so he closed the one on his desk and returned it to the stack by his chair.

Hearing movement coming from the other room Tyrion got up from his chair and made his way into the other room. He saw that Sansa was awake and at the table preparing her breakfast. Stepping further into the room his wife turned her gaze on him; she looked to be happy about something. Taking the seat beside her he gave her a questioning glance. "Everything alright?" He asked. She merely nodded. Chewing on a grape she looked excited about something. "Do you have any plans this evening?" She asked swallowing her food. His curiosity was piqued by the question. "No. Why?" Taking a sip of her juice she still had that look in her blue eyes. "Do you want to accompany me to a festival in the nearby village?"

He was more confused now. He never heard of a festival; unless she was talking about in the other world, but wouldn't that be dangerous. Tyrion could see she was waiting for his answer. "What about the mad king?" Her eyes lost some of the excitement but she continued to smile. "He won't be in the Red Keep. He's going to Dorne for something; so Cersei thought it would be a good idea for you to come with us." She sounded like an excited child. He grabbed the wine container thinking. He would like to see the other world, but how would he get there? What if someone mistook him for his counterpart? He looked back at his wife she looked so excited about this, so he figured what was the harm? "Sure." He replied. Sansa shot up from her seat and gave him a hug he could feel the heat off her body. It felt good. Pulling away she kept her hands on his shoulders. Still smiling she said, "I can't wait for you to see the festival it was so much fun the last time we went." Standing she went to the divider and got dressed for the day.

Going back to his solar Tyrion couldn't help but feel worried about this festival. He didn't want his counterpart to catch them or for the people to try to kill him for mistaken identity. He let out a sigh. Hearing the door to his bedchamber open and close Tyrion got up from his desk going through the hole in the door he was surprised to see his brother Jamie standing in the middle of the room. When his brothers eyes landed on him he gave a smile. Tyrion returned the smile and gestured for them to take a seat at the table. "So, where is your wife at?" Jamie asked starting the conversation. "She went out with my sellsword to the Godswood." He replied remembering how Bronn was a little reluctant to accompany his wife but the prospect of his counterpart showing up changed his mind. "Your sellsword prays?" He joked reaching for the wine container in front of him but when he realized he was reaching with his right golden hand he stopped and switched hands. The movement bringing back the memory of meeting mirror Joffery.

Deciding that now was better than later to bring up the mirror world Tyrion placed his wine glass in front of him. "I have to tell you something and you need to keep an open mind can you do that?" He asked. His brother looked worried. "Sure. What is it?" He took a deep breath and looked his brother right in the eye hoping he would believe him. "There's this mirror world and I have reason to believe that the king in that world is planning an attack in this world." Tyrion felt like he sounded crazy. Jamie gave him a bazaar look. "How do you know this?" His brothers voice sounded like he was giving him a chance. He was grateful for it. Taking a sip of his wine he looked down thinking about how he was going to explain the craziness of it all. "I meet the other king and Sansa is caught up in all of this."

Looking back up at his brother he could see he was trying hard to understand. "Who is the king? How would he get here? What does your wife have to do with any of this?" Jamie fired off one question after another. "My counterpart is the king and he is the mad king. Mirror Tywin said that he is planning an invasion of some kind. He uses a stone he found in Volantis and has took all the mirrors from Casterly Rock and Lannisport." He watched as Jamie's face went from confused to shock. "Sansa can travel to that world in her dreams, she's been told that she has to marry him when she turns sixteen." His brother was really quiet as he took in all the information. Taking a deep breath his brother shook his head. " How many men does he have?" Jamie asked he seemed to believe what he was saying. Tyrion was grateful for that. "I don't know honestly but I do know that he has the entire Norths support and he has three dragons." At the mention of dragons he could see his brother pale. He looked frightened something he never thought he would see. "He's taken all the gold from Casterly Rock as well. The Lannisters are broke and have no influence."

Refilling his wine glass Jamie looked confused. "Have you meet anyone else in the world besides Tywin and this mad king?" Tyrion refilled his glass. "Yes I've meet Cersei and Joffery. They seem like decent people." He looked up just in time to see his brother choke on wine at that last statement. Grabbing a napkin Jamie started to clean up the wine that has come up out of his nose. Coughing trying to regain his composure. He finally got his coughing to stop to say, "Cersei and Joffery decent people?" He sounded really confused now. Nodding Tyrion could see his brother look questionably at him. Going back to his wine he downed the rest of it.

"Your dead in the other world." He said thinking it best to get the bad stuff out of the way. Jamie looked confused but didn't say anything. "Apparently the king killed Mrycella and Tommen. Then when your counterpart tried to go against him he had him drug through the streets until he was dead." His brother remained quiet. He only hoped he would still take this seriously. He seemed to be absorbing everything. Deciding To give his brother time he reached over for his wine glass and started to drink. Thinking about what would happen if his counterpart did get to this world; no one would survive and poor Sansa would be forced to marry that maniac. "What do you need me to do?" Jamie asked sounding determined. "I need you to put as many guards as you can on the royal wedding. We believe that is where he's most likely to strike." He explained. His brother nodding his head in agreement. They had to stop his counterpart somehow.

 _Tell me what you think please. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon._


	14. Chapter 14

There wasn't much information about things over the wall as Tyrion found out. The book he was currently reading only talked about Wildings, but nothing about the stone. Sighing he closed the book he had been reading and stood. Looking over at his wife she was brushing her long auburn hair getting ready for bed. He felt worry come over him as he thought about going to the festival in the other world. He didn't know what would happen but if would make Sansa happy he would do it.

Watching her climb into bed he walked over to the table and poured himself a glass of wine. As he took a sip Tyrion began thinking about his conversation with Jaime and hoped they would be able to get enough guards for the royal wedding. If his counterpart did attack they needed to be prepared for it. Walking over to the uncovered mirror he looked at his reflection taking in the scar on his check. I might have a scar but thank the gods my face doesn't look melted off he thought; remembering how the mirror Tyrion's face looked.

Going back to the table he filled his glass. Hearing a noise behind him he turned to see that Cersei was standing in front of the mirror. Her clothes looked really dingy and worn. She smiled at him but when she looked at what he was wearing she gave a frown. "You're not wearing that are you?" She asked. Looking down at his clothes he couldn't see anything wrong with it; he even stayed away from his house colors. "What's wrong with it?" She just shook her head ignoring his question. Reaching into a bag she removed some plain brown clothes it reminded him of something a person in Flea Bottom would wear. "This way you don't stand out."

Going to to the side of the room He stepped behind the changing divider and swapped clothes. They were plain brown and they were a little big, but we're comfortable. Coming back out he saw that Cersei was standing by the mirror with her back to him. Clearing his throat she turned around the smile she gave him before returned. "You ready to go?" He nodded his head. Reaching back into the bag she'd brought Cersei pulled out a necklace there with a small broken stone. "Put this on." She instructed handing it to him. Pulling the necklace over his head he walked over to stand beside Cersei.

He took a deep breath before stepping through the mirror. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced before. Going through the mirror the surface was cold but got warm again when he came through the other side. Looking around he saw that he was in the same room he just left. The difference was that his things weren't there and the room was covered in all black it was very depressing he thought. The bed was covered with black covers with the snake sigil on it. Stepping away from the mirror he heard Sansa behind the changing divider.

Looking to the window he also noticed that the sun was out showing just how little color was in the room. "Are you ready to go?" Sansa asked coming from behind the changing divider. Her dress was the same as Cersei's plain and worn. Nodding his head he waited for someone to explain how they were going to get out without being noticed. Suddenly there was a knock at the door; everyone froze looking to the door. Going to the door Sansa peaked out but moved inviting in Joffrey. He was dressed dirty plain clothes as well something Tyrion never dreamed he would ever see. "Ok the pathway to your room mom is clear but we need to hurry." Hearing this made him worry. Cersei though looked calm then a smile came to her face. She turned and went straight to the dresser pulling out the top drawer. He watched as she shuffled through it pulling out a dark scarf. She handed it off to his wife who then came up to him kneeling she took the scarf and placed it on top of his head and brought the ends up around his face. Once she was satisfied his face was covered she gave him a smile and stood.

Heading out of Sansa's rooms he noticed even the hallways were dark like something was blocking out the sun. Joffrey led the small group around a corner and he saw that the windows has bars on them and that the snake sigil was on everything even on the floor. Tyrion was getting a very uneasy feeling the further they went. He began to think that this Red Keep reminded him of a giant jail cell. Making it to the Queen Regent's room was easy.

Taking a step inside he saw that the room was bare nothing of personal belongings in sight as far as he could see. He began to feel bad he wondered what happened to all of her possessions. Watching as Cersei and Joffrey went to the closet his mind went back to how they were going to get out. He watched as Joffrey removed a panel of wood and revealed a secret passageway. "Alright let's go." Cersei said as she grabbed a scarf from the closet. Sansa reached for his hand. Her palm was sweaty but she looked calm as they followed the two blondes.

He watched as Joffrey lit a torch and proceeded to lead the group through the dark tunnel. He could feel his heart beating faster. What if they got caught? Was his main worry. The smell in the tunnel smelled of blood and smoke reminded him of the battle of the Blackwater but he couldn't see any evidence of where the smell was coming from. Looking ahead of him he noticed light coming out of the end of the tunnel. Joffrey dropped the torch and reached into his pocket retrieving a key. He unlocked the gate stepping through out onto rocks. Once they were all outside he closed the gate locking it back into place. "Ok now time for face paint." Cersei announced to the group. Confused he looked to Sansa for an explanation she just reached down and removed the scarf from his head and placed it under a rock.

"We need to come up with a name to call you."Joffrey said looking at him. He thought about what would he liked to be called but before he could think on it to much his wife spoke up. "What about Hugo Hill?" He liked it. It also implied that he was a bastard from the Westernlands. "Perfect. I like it." He watched as a smile appeared on her face. Cersei had come back from the water and in her hands was a pile of mud. Sansa pulled him closer to the blonde. She extended her hand into the gooey substance and grabbed a handful of it. Bending down so they were eye level he could see she had a mischievous look in her blue eyes. To his shock the hand that held the mud came up and she smeared it on his face. He was too shocked to react his mouth was open earning him some laughs from the two blondes. "Let's get a move on you two before they run out of all the good food." Joffrey spoke up after laughing at his mud covered face.

Sansa again reached for his hand which he gladly accepted. As they walked around the Red Keep coming to a side road Tyrion couldn't help but be grateful for the covering of his face but he wished they had told him ahead of time. Coming around the corner he could see two horses tied up. Walking over to one Cersei untied the rains and his wife followed suite. Looking over at Joffrey he noticed the young man had brought out a stool. "How good are you at riding?" He asked. Tyrion remembered that Jamie had bought him his first horse and taught him to ride. "Decent enough." Answering he noticed that the women were staring at them. Joffrey picked up the stool and carried it beside the horse that Sansa was holding. Climbing up on the steps he felt hands grab him and hoist him up on the beast. Straightening himself out he noticed the blonde boy help his wife up on the horse behind him. Feeling her arms wrap around him he felt his heart quicken a bit. Looking over at their companions he noticed they were settled. "Ok, let's get going." Cersei announced behind her son.

 ** _AN: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while but this chapter would not cooperate with me. Please leave a review it would help out a lot._**


End file.
